Usuario discusión:Alex the ripper
fake k no me salgan fake?? eso k significa??? currii vale a ya se a lo k te refieres pues el fondo blanco k kita con la erramienta esa de mover imagenes te salen 2 cuadros y tu le das al de abajo VS. rojo este...tenia una imagen de vs rojo que saque de una pagina de no me acuerdo donde y este...te la puedo pasar eh?!...pero solo te queria decir que no es mia Si la tengo y... ...¿Dónde vives? Yo en venezuela. Pero podríamos pelear en Wi-Fi. Dale. Dime tu ID de amigo o lo que sea y tu nombre y dime que conexión usas. Yo uso Nexxt Solutions. Espero que tú también tengas Nexxt Solutions. ¿Y Tienes el platino? Yo sí. Bueno, dale... GLOOOOOOOOBÍN... Bueno... Ya, vamos a ver qué pasa. Mis cosas son: Nombre: Adonnay (así mismo) ID de Amigo: 1204 6870 1249 Bueno, te digo que te esperes un momento porque voy a intercambiar con mi hermano. GLOOOOOBÍN... Sí, ya te registré Estoy listico y esperando a que te conectes :B. ¡¡GLOOOOOOOBÍN MÁXIMOOOO!! : Se me olvidó lo más importante. Escoge Simple/Single y Luego Nivel 100/Level 100. Luego vamos a la Battle Frontier/el Frente Batalla y luego a la Plaza Wi-Fi *.* Nooooo.... Se perdió la conexión... Bueno, vamos a la Wi-Fi Plaza, en Platino claro. --Mi amor #1, Mi amor #2 Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 23:12 15 ene 2010 (UTC) ilegal!!!??? no no para nada pro antes voy a hacer el encargo anterior porque sino quedaria mal con mis clientes -_-º Oh. Y... Toma: Archivo:VS Red.png. Si quieres algún día vamos a la Wi-Fi Plaza. Tu regalo Puedes ponerle el nombre q quieras: RTe los daré mañana --StalinC 03:55 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Participación... ¡Muchas gracias por participar en el concurso de la pokenovéla si tu pokémon elegido ganatendrás una sorpresa! --Luis Andreo 15:25 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Ayuda 1) HMP son las siglas de Historias del Mundo Pokémon la segunda historia de la saga HMP y la principal, en cuanto a la Saga HMP es mi saga, que consta de cuatro historias. 2) Tu personaje, pues no sé como decir, pues hacer un personaje, algo así como inventarte uno, luego puedes a lo mejor hacer uno inspirado en tí al igual que Lucas representa a Suicune R o Tony a mí. 3) De acuerdo, cuantos más mejor. --WDP - (Discusión) 09:06 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Respuesta... Para que tu personaje pueda aparecer en GAJS, debes presentarlo en el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS, fíjate como la han hecho los demás y léete las reglas. Dentro de unos días, un usuario vecino mío escogerá tres o cuatro personajes (depende del número de presentados) y esos seleccionados aparecerán en GAJS como mínimo una vez. Tu personaje está bien, pero ya sabes, yo no seré el que los seleccione. Sin embargo ya sabes, puedes poner el rol que tendrá el personaje en GAJS. En mi página de usuario tengo puesto lo que quiere decir WDP: son las siglas de "Walt Disney Pictures". --WDP - (Discusión) 11:40 26 ene 2010 (UTC) mira un rol es la ocupacion o deber del personaje, pero ya cambie esa seccion por "descripcion" donde tienes que poner una descripcion de como seria el episodio donde apareceria, esta descripcion tiene que estar muy bien hecha si quieres ganar.nico493 16:30 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Lo siento... Tu propuesta no ha sido elegida, pero como se suele decir, lo importante es participar. --WDP - (Discusión) 12:45 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro Ten y cuida de tu Mime Jr. Arlequín: Mime Jr. Arlequín Gracias y cuidalo: By: Alux preguntas.. Claro, pero respondeme esto: *Nombre: Sasuke verdad? *edad: debe tener de 11 a 18 años *personalidad: *rol: entrenador, villano, rival,coordinador. no pueden ser legendarios ni fakemon, debes escribir si nacen de un huevo y si evoluciona hasta su ultima etapa. *pokemon 1: debe ser bulbasaur, charmander, squirtle, torchic, totodile, treeko *pokemon 2 *pokemon 3 *pokemon 3 *pokemon 4 *pokemon 5 *pokemon 6 *Imagenes: sprite, artwork, minisprite, sprite de mm, vs. *Intercambiados: *Regalados: espero que me respondas pronto, saludos Otra vez al colegio :( 19:33 31 ene 2010 (UTC) cambia esto... Todo esta bien, pero cambia esto: *no puede tener a pikachu ya que es capturado por otro personaje *no puede tener a togekiss ya que es capturado por otro personaje. El artwork es la imagen real de un personaje. y bueno si podemos ser amigos saludos Otra vez al colegio :( 20:33 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Ahora esto... No puedes tener a magmotar por que ya es capturado por otro personaje, saludos Otra vez al colegio :( 01:14 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Otra vez... No siento pero no puedes elejir a Roserade, ya lo tiene otro personaje......si quieres no tienes cuarto pokemon o lo puedes cambiar, lee mi nuevo blog saludos Otra vez al colegio :( 14:28 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Claro Por su puesto, cuidalo. Castform Caramelo By Alux Perdona no me di cuenta k tambien querias adoptar al chimecho. Chimecho Guirnalda By Alux Claro... Te ayudo en lo del escenario. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 09:12 6 feb 2010 (UTC)) La imagen holaaa ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Cuando me pongan el wi-fi en casa (un año de estos) podemos combatir [[Usuario:Suicune R|'SUICUNE R']] 15:17 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Si, soy de superdex... soy admin. ahí[[Usuario:Suicune R|'SUICUNE R']] 16:08 15 feb 2010 (UTC) nose que pasa nose, tienes razon, a mi me sale el nuevo ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 15:11 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori claro claro Archivo:Suicune_link.gif$uicune R'___ 15:25 20 feb 2010 (UTC) for you Archivo:DP.PNG ^^ Publicidad Te gusta Pokemon y/o Isla del Drama, pues ahora los he combinado, te invito a que leas mi Pokehsitoria, si te gusta o no espero que visites la pagina de Fans y odiadores y dejes un mensaje, gracias y suerte--Firefer 03:09 21 feb 2010 (UTC) El caso es... ¿? Junto a Platino,yo(lógicamente) y tu Conozco 3 usuarios venezolanos de esta wikia--Mew doctor 16:41 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Vivo en C Caracas Municipio libertador en Caricuao, para serte mas especifico en ruiz pineda bloq 15 escalera 2, mi número si kieres contactarme es 02124333684 y mi correo es wdmartinezjulio@hotmail.com--Mew doctor 16:35 25 feb 2010 (UTC) felicitaciones!!! Haz quedado en segundo lugar en Concurso de invitados en NG!!! Estaras en el campeonato de RR, y Jaimito te vencera. Si no te gusta puedes dejar el puesto a alguien mas Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 15:41 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Listo! thumbthumb Aqui son gifs de la serie digimon http://giffactory.joeyteel.com/full/index.html Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 20:08 7 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno seria este Archivo:Nicolas_vs.pngNico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 20:20 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Pero no se si te dije que tengo sprites "paralizados" es decir a medio hacer, y uno de ellos es el escolar. Otro es el de Jordan etc. Los utilizaré aunque si termino los míos tal vez los cambie, pero gracias. Los tengo a medio hacer porque aún tengo que hacer los sprites normales como el de Gordor y varios mas... --WDP - (Discusión) 23:45 7 mar 2010 (UTC) gracias Quedo muy bien =) Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 01:22 13 mar 2010 (UTC) claro puedes aparecer en mi saga pero debes dejar los datos , sprites y otras cosas en mi discusion una misdreavus especial Un regalo... frame|Sasuke y sus Pokémon Oye te hize esta imagen con los Pokémon de tu personaje en PAU, se que el Gyarados era brillante, pero no encontre la imagen y me resultó muy dificil hacerlo, si no te gusta algo me dices y lo cambio, gracias y saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!]] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 01:59 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Re:Vs ejemm...no lo conosco pero voy a buscar en google!y aver como queda!--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 20:47 22 mar 2010 (UTC) mis sagas voy a hacer un concurso de invitados.cuando lo haga puedes apuntarte,ademas los que no ganen pues seran mencionados.y en el capitulo de la liga se luchara contra todos los entrenadores del concurso y en el gran festival los coordinadores y como personajes que explican cosas como: Ricky:¿que es eso? ???:es la sede de concursos del pokethlon... asi. bueno,perpara tu personaje.--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 04:12 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Zeh... Pero debemos re-registrarnos otra vez T_T. No importa XD. Al menos ya podemos conectarnos. Yo también tengo HG. PD: ¡¡Feliz 19 de Abril!! No tengo mijo, y además, yo ya voy por el último gimnasio, pero es demasiado complicao TwT. ¡¡Y eso que lo he jugado nada más 7 días!! Mi nombre es "Len". Mi código es: 2321-8803-0366.